New Programming
by whackybiscuit
Summary: One-Shot! After the Vandenreich's invasion Orihime finds the deactivated body of BG9. After pushing several buttons, she activates a hidden program in the robot's systems that not even the Sternritter knew it had! OrihimeXBG9!


New Programming  
OrihimeXBG9

 **A.N.: This is sort of a request by an anonymous viewer. I liked the idea so I decided to run with it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 ** _After the Thousand-Year War  
_** **Soul Society  
Orihime POV**

Orihime walked along the ruined streets of the Seireitei, frowning at all the destruction. "So much is gone…" she noted painfully. Everywhere she saw there was destruction. Soul Reapers were digging through piles of rubble, looking for survivors from the Quincies attack. She had offered to help in the recovery efforts but had been told that now that the fight was over they had everything under control.

Thinking that maybe she should go ask Squad 4 if she could help again, Orihime turned a corner and passed through a ruined section of a building when she noticed something lying in a pile of rubble. "Huh? What is that?" she pondered out loud and moved closer.

"Is that…a robot?"

What Orihime had unwittingly stumbled upon was the body of the K Sternritter, BG9. The robot looked mostly intact but part of its chest blown open. Orihime moved over to it and poked it with a foot, sighing with relief that it wasn't budging. Looking it over, she slowly began to smile. She'd wanted so many things when she was a little girl. Among those various kooky things was a pet robot. "This is so amazing!" Orihime giggled as she moved some pieces of concrete away from the robot. "I'd always wanted a robot for a friend! Wait till I show this to Tatsuki! She'll flip!"

Making sure that nobody else was around, Orihime pulled the robot out of the rubble and began to drag it back to her room, giddy at finally having one of her oldest childhood dreams. Sadly, because she hadn't been in the Soul Society for either of the invasions, unless you count the little time she'd stuck around to go to Soul King's Palace, she was unaware that she had just recovered a very deadly enemy.

"Hmm…I wonder if this is one of Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments or something…. Ah well…."

 **Orihime's Room**

The girl made it back to the room she'd been given. It was one of Squad 4's old Operating Rooms so it was soundproof, muting the sounds of the recovery efforts as well as not allowing anyone outside to hear Orihime's snoring whenever she slept. Tatsuki and Michiru had noted that the girl had a bad habit of snoring when she slept lately.

Orihime sat her "new friend" in a chair and observed it at a closer angle. She saw that it was damaged but it seemed mostly intact. "Hmm…I wonder how I can turn this on?" She walked around to the back of it and ran her fingers across it, trying to find something. Hearing a click, she gasped when part of its back opened up, revealing a panel. "Yes!" she cheered. "Now…let's see…" she muttered, trying to find its on switch. After several attempts and random button pushing, she hit the robot's big red button…

…and reactivated the Sternritter.

BG9's optical light turned on as it rebooted its systems. " _Scanning…Recalculating…."_ The very first thing that BG9's sensors picked up was its damaged chest. " _Repairing…."_ Orihime watched in awe as its chest metal stretched, sealing up the hole in its left side.

Orihime almost jumped for joy. "Yes! It worked!" She walked over to the robot's front. "Um…hello? Do you have a name?"

" _I am designated as BG9. Scanning..."_ Thanks to the damage from Soi-Fon's Bankai and his sudden deactivation, BG9's processing power was severely limited, making it act like a simple computer program rather than a fully functional artificial intelligence. " _Subject identified as Orihime Inoue."_

Orihime gasped. "You know who I am?"

" _Yes. Scanning location…system error…."_

"Oh! Hang on, I'll see what I can do!" Orihime rushed back over to the robot's back. Randomly she started pushing buttons. "Let me know if this helps."

For several minutes, Orihime pushed buttons on the panel, little realizing that she was restoring her enemy's functions and protocols. " _Scanning location…Soul Society…Scanning…Orihime Inoue, designated enemy by His Majesty."_ Unfortunately Orihime was too caught up with pushing buttons to catch that last part. " _Objective: Must kill Orihime Inoue!"_

Just as BG9 said that last part, ready to attack his savior, Orihime pushed a button…

…and triggered a secret protocol even BG9 didn't know it had….

 ** _Sometime in the past….  
_** **Vandenreich: BG9's quarters  
Candice POV**

Tip-toeing her way into BG9's room, Candice looked around and saw to her relief that BG9 had powered down for the night, resting on a table with multiple cables plugged into its body. "Heheheheh…" Candice giggled evilly. She'd had enough of Bambietta killing all of the hot boys whenever she got angry so she decided that if Bambi kept killing her boy-toys, then she'd get a toy that the crazy girl couldn't break so easily….

Walking over to the computer panel where BG9's core programming resided, Candice hit a few buttons and her face lit up when she saw a screen lit up that would allow her to add extra programming.

"Now…to get to work…."

By the time Candice was done, BG9 had been given a secret programming. One that was triggered by a key phrase that only Candice knew or that would trigger if you pushed the right buttons in the right order on his access panel.

…Like Orihime just did.

 ** _Back to the Present…._**

" _Initializing…"_ BG9 stood still as it processed its new programming. Turning around, it analyzed every bit of Orihime from her hormone levels and sprit energy to her height, weight and bra size. When it finished scanning it spoke.

" _Scan complete. Initiating "Lonesome Saturday Night" Protocol."_

"What's that?" Orihime asked, wondering what that was.

" _Tell me, Orihime Inoue, would you prefer sitting or standing?"_

Still confused, Orihime looked at the robot with a question mark hovering over her. "Um…sitting, I guess?"

Walking back over to the chair, BG9 sat down in it and locked his arms and legs to where he looked kind of like a chair himself. " _Beginning Phase 1: Please sit as you requested, Orihime Inoue."_

Wondering what BG9 was doing, Orihime walked over to the robot Quincy. "Ok? But you can just call me Orihime."

" _Affirmative."_

Orihime sat down in BG9's lap and waited, putting her arms on top of his. Surprisingly, despite his metal body BG9 was quite warm. "So what now?"

Her answer came when she felt the chair vibrate around her, BG9 using his sonic resonators on their lowest possible setting. " _Beginning sonic massage."_ Orihime gasped as her body was massaged by the soft, subtle vibrations. " _Does this pleasure you, Orihime?"_

Orihime leaned her head back and sighed heavenly as her body was massaged in all the right ways. "Yeah…BG9 that feels good…." If this was what BG9 was built for then she wanted to bless whoever designed him to be a massage chair.

" _Beginning Phase 2,_ " BG9 said. However, he stopped what he was about to do next when he calculated something that would get in the way… " _Clothes are impediment to next phase. Rectifying…._ "

Tendrils emerged from BG9's body and attacked Orihime. The girl squealed in surprise as the tendrils tore her clothes to shreds, right down to her bra and panties. Realizing that she was naked, Orihime covered herself. "BG9! What is this? Why am I naked?!" she cried out. She tried getting off the robot but a tendril wrapped around her waist, her wrists and ankles, keeping her tied to the makeshift chair. "Let me go!"

" _Please do not struggle, Orihime. Continuing Phase 2."_ Nodes emerged from his chest and attached themselves all over Orihime's voluptuous body; specifically the nodes attached themselves to her nipples, her forehead and the lips to her pussy and her thighs. " _Beginning electroshock stimulation."_

Orihime gasped as a shock of electricity lanced through her, hitting all of her most sensitive spots. "Ah! BG9!" Tied to the Sternritter, all Orihime could do was sit there and take shock after shock, her body seizing up with each shock. Its programming was designed to pleasure Orihime until she had reached an intense orgasm, so it would stop whenever it judged that Orihime was close, making sure to work her to maximum satisfaction. "BG9!" Orihime cried out as she was shocked again, struggling in vain against her restraints. "I don't…understand…why…oh! BG9!"

Understanding that some part of Orihime was still fighting it, going against Candice's hidden programming, BG9 decided that it need to do something to get Orihime into it. " _Beginning breast stimulation."_

The nodes on Orihime's nipples popped off and moved to the side of her breasts. Two more tendrils popped out of BG9's shoulders. These had hollow tips that fastened themselves onto Orihime's pink nipples, making the girl cry out as her breasts were pulled by the suction that followed. "Guuuuuh!" she groaned, unable to fight the pleasure anymore. "BG9!"

" _Does this satisfy you, Orihime?"_

A shock going straight to her loins made her body tense up, unable to stem that rising tide any longer. "YES!" she shrieked, "I'M CUMMING!" BG9 observed its new owner as she came all over it, its lap getting soaked with her juices. To further stimulate the girl, BG9 feed her a constant stream of electricity, making her brain go haywire from the pleasure.

After a full minute of nonstop climax, Orihime slumped back against the Sternritter's chest. "Hahhh…hahhh…ohhhh…" she moaned as she tried to hold on to that pleasurable feeling. She tried to get up so that she could go rest in her bed but BG9 continued to keep her tied to it. "Um…BG9, you can let go of me now…."

" _Negative, Orihime. Beginning phase 3."_ BG9 spread Orihime's legs wide, the girl wondering what it was getting at when she saw a large tendril emerge from its lower half, this one looking very phallic. The tendril stretched out and looped back, pointing menacingly at her dripping pussy. Orihime's eyes widened when she saw the tendril close to her pussy but she no longer had the urge to fight back. " _Beginning vaginal stimulation."_ Sensing Orihime's stress levels rising, BG9 added something to put her at ease. " _Do not be afraid, Orihime. Scans confirm that you are virgin; will compensate strength until you are at more comfortable stress levels._

"Oh god!" Orihime cried out as the tendril slid into her wet hole. BG9 didn't stop until it bottomed out her pussy, giving Orihime time to adjust to its thickness. Taking deep breaths, Orihime cried out in shock as BG9 pumped the tendril in and out of her pussy, the Sternritter becoming the ultimate love machine. Due to her sparring with Tatsuki she no longer had a barrier for the robot to break, but it didn't make her any less tight. To make matters better, BG9 began to continue sucking Orihime's breasts with its vacuum-like tendrils. Orihime's eyes widened as her breasts were stretched out to their very limit, groaning in ecstasy. She had no idea something like this could feel this good. "Don't stop, BG9!" she shouted, "Please don't stop!"

 _"Affirmative. Maximizing penetration speed."_

Sound no longer left Orihime's lips, the girl throwing her head back as the Sternritter increased the pace. BG9 slid the thick tendril in and out of her in a pace where Orihime could hardly tell whether or not it was leaving at all. It was going in and out of her so fast it was a miracle she didn't get friction burns. Every thrust inside her made the schoolgirl's body shake, her breasts rippling as they were continued to be pulled by the suckers.

" _Rotating…."_

The tendril inside Orihime turned with each thrust, making her quiver in pleasure as her lower half melted from the sensual treatment. She dug her nails into BG9's arms and cried out once more as the cauldron of pleasure inside her belly began to boil and overflow. "OH! BG9! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN!" the orangette gasped.

" _Affirmative. Increasing stimulation…."_

BG9 shifted Orihime's legs upward, letting the tendril slide even deeper into her pussy. Orihime's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the robot reached her womb. She'd been told that having the most private part of her body penetrated would hurt but as the metal instrument wormed its way into her all she felt was that amazing pleasure and the craving for more. As part of increasing the stimulation to Orihime's body, another of BG9's tendrils appeared, this one affixed itself to her clit, making Orihime cry tears as her sensitive jewel was pleasured, driving her over the edge.

"AH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she climaxed once more. BG9's lap became soaked from her juices but the robot paid it no mind, satisfied that it was completing its programming. The tendril inside Orihime pulled out of her and returned back inside its owners body, leaving the girl to lay there in the makeshift chair and pant for air as she came down from her high. Again, she noticed that BG9 had yet to release her from her bondage. "BG9…" she muttered. "You can let go now…."

" _Negative._ " The robot merely shook its head as it ran the list of other forms of stimulation Candice had programmed it with. " _Have not finished mission. Proceeding to Phase 4."_ Orihime gasped as even more tendrils emerged from the body of the Sternritter, making her wonder if perhaps Chizuru had a hand in designing this thing. " _Adjusting position. Please hold still, Orihime._ "

The tendrils keeping Orihime restrained unwrapped around her. Sadly she had very little time to celebrate since the robot's newly freed tendrils took their place, hauling her up out of BG9's lap and into the air. "Hey! What is this?" Orihime cried out, unable to resist now that her body's strength had left her from her two massive orgasms. She was suspended up in the air with her legs spread wide with her body arched. She was unable to see BG9 so she could not tell what the robot was planning.

" _Beginning Phase 4,"_ BG9 announced. Another tendril emerged from its chest and pointed straight at Orihime's ass. " _Beginning anal stimulation."_

"A-ANAL?!" Orihime shouted. "You're gonna do my butt?!"

" _Affirmative."_

 _"_ B-but I've never done it in the butt before…." Orihime said, starting to sweat.

" _Sensors confirmed that. Preparing lubricant and preparation."_

One of the tendrils coated one of the smaller ones with a clear lube; an "improvement" Candice had added one evening while fiddling with BG9's body. The cold, slimy feel of it made Orihime cringe as it ran against her asscrack. "Guh!" she groaned as the tendril, though small and thin, pushed into her asshole. Having a robot taking her black cherry was not how she imagined this day would go….

Orihime's breathing began ragged as the robot added one more tendril into her ass, the two tendrils moving in unison, stretching out the girl's hole by scissoring it. Despite the coldness of the lube, Orihime could feel her body heat up from the robot's ministrations. She cooed as the tendrils continued to stretch her open, wanting them more. ' _My butt feels so good…deeper…deeper….'_

" _Preparation complete. Beginning anal stimulation."_

A groan of disappointment left Orihime's pink lips as her hole was emptied, the tendrils removing themselves from her ass. But her disappointment was not to last as another tendril, this one just as big and as thick as the one BG9 used to fuck Orihime's pussy earlier, nudged against her stretched hold. "Mmmmmh!" Orihime let out a loud shriek as it wedged itself inside her ass. "AH! AHHH!" Even with all the lube and prep she could still feel the stinging sensation of her ass being stretched. BG9 continued to push the tendril into her sphincter until it had judged it'd gone far enough. Waiting a few moments until it read Orihime's breathing had steadied, BG9 started to slide the tendril slowly out of her ass. "Ahhhhh…" Orihime moaned as she felt it slide past her muscles, the sting of her stretched ass slowly started to morph into something better. "Nooo…" she groaned. "Put it back in…" she muttered weakly.

" _As you wish."_

Orihime squealed when the thick tendril pushed back into her. "Ah! OH! SO GOOD!" she cried out as BG9 slid the tendril in and out of her ass. To add to her pleasure further, BG9 moved her body in time with its thrusts, her ass meeting the tendril halfway when she bucked her hips.

BG9 could see that her pussy drip onto the floor and decided to act on its new data after running several more scans. " _Scans indicate vaginal stimulation is required in conjunction with anal stimulation to increase your pleasure. Do you wish to proceed, Orihime?"_

Orihime had no clue what BG9 just said, only knowing that it said something to do with pleasure, too caught up in the maelstrom of passion in her ass. "YES!" she cried out, her breasts bouncing as she forcefully bucked into the tendril. "OH! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!"

BG9 would've countered that statement but decided not to, knowing that it was just a euphemism. " _Very well then. Skipping Phase 4 and initiating final phase:_

 _Bambi Gangbang Mode."_

The tendrils repositioned Orihime so that she was no longer dangling horizontally in the air, lowering her back down, BG9 positioned her in a sitting position, legs still spread apart wide. Orihime was wondering what "Bambi Gangbang Mode" was when she felt her pussy filled once more and her breasts being pulled again. To her utter shock, she felt another tendril, lubed and ready to go, pushing into her already filled ass. "Wait! That won't fit! Ohhhhhhh-Mmmmhp!" Orihime's moan was cut short when another tendril snaked up between her breasts and gagged her, sliding down into her throat. Orihime gagged and choked on it for a moment before feeling something warm and pleasant being poured down her throat. Little did she realize that BG9 was pumping her full of a very powerful aphrodisiac, turning the shy schoolgirl into a hardcore slut.

Orihime threw her head back and moaned into the tendril in her mouth, her head bobbing and giving it head. She didn't know why but she loved this; she loved every second of this. The tendrils in her pussy and ass moved in unison with each other; as one of the tendrils in her ass receded, the other one and the one in her pussy would push into her. Orihime could not think straight but she loved this carnal pleasure and never wanted it to end. Tears ran down her face as she began to feel a massive orgasm encroaching upon her. "MMMMMMMHPPPP!" she gagged through the appendage in her mouth, her body yielding to the Sternritter.

BG9 detected Orihime's rising pulse and hormone levels and could tell she was about to finish. It's optical light pulsed as it ran through the last of the secret programming. " _Beginning finishing procedure."_ All of the tendrils that kept Orihime wrapped up all pointed their ends towards the girl, small holes in them opening up. " _Releasing."_

"MMMMMMMMH!" Orihime's body reached pure bliss as she came, her holes tightening around the intruding tentacles as she gushed all over them. Timing along with her release, BG9 released more of the aphrodisiac onto Orihime's body, spraying it all over her; the tendrils inside her also released, spraying her womb, her asshole and her stomach with the stuff. Due to the fact that it was white, it looked like the robot had given Orihime a bukkake.

Orihime dangled in the air, limp and out of strength. "Phahhhh…" she groaned lewdly as the tendril shoved down her throat left her, spraying her face full of white aphrodisiac as it retreated. "That was soooooo goooooooood…" she slurred. She gave a slutty groan as her ass and pussy were emptied, her holes leaking white fluid.

BG9 brought her back down to its lap, letting the girl curl up and snuggle against the warm robot. Meanwhile BG9 was rebooting its other programs and memories now that it had finished its programming….

Orihime looked up wearily when she saw blue electrify spark from BG9's head. "BG9? What's the matter?"

"… _It would seem that in activating the "Lonesome Saturday Night" protocol, all of my current programming, data and memory logs have been wiped. Now, only the programming I just initiated on you remains."_

Orihime blinked. She'd no idea she just wiped most of its programming away and she felt a little bad about it. "I'm sorry, BG9. Is there any way we can put your programs and memoires back?"

" _Negative. Whatever damage I had sustained caused my backups to become corrupted and unusable. One key piece of data remains. A name: Your Majesty. Does this refer to you?"_

"Well my name does mean Princess."

" _Computing. Very well. Orihime is designated as Her Majesty and my master."_

If Orihime's legs could move she'd jump for joy at having her own pet robot calling her "Her Majesty." She hugged the robot and then felt exhaustion take her. "I'm sleepy…."

" _Please rest, Your Majesty, I will watch over you while you sleep."_

Orihime cuddled into her new servant. "Ok. Thanks, Bee-Gee…."

In a few moments Orihime fell asleep, completely oblivious to the fact that she'd just turned one of the Soul Society's worst enemies into her own sexbot….

The End


End file.
